


After It All

by orphan_account



Series: Post Finem [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My fix-it set after the events of season 11.Or:Mulder and Scully get another chance at having a family.





	After It All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything

After it all, they are still together. They are still a team, they are each other’s touchstones, more mulderandscully than Mulder and Scully. They have been this way for 25 years, them against the world. That has always been true. And after it all, it still is.

 

They go back to their isolated home, their home, because Scully knows even if she might technically still live in the apartment this white house in the middle of nowhere is her home.

 

They lay in bed, after they get home, not speaking. They are both awake, thinking and trying not to think. Mulder is spooned around Scully, his hand resting on her stomach, which for now is still flat. After a long time, Scully moves her hand from near her head to over Mulder’s, her fingers curling slightly to sort of hold his hand. “Mulder?” She whispers softly, as if checking to see if he’s awake, even though they both know he is.

 

“Yeah?” He answers, just as softly. Scully pauses, not sure exactly what to say.

 

“What I said...I-I didn’t mean any of it. I don’t know why I said it. I love William, or Jackson, or whatever he wants-“ she stops, and blinks away tears. “-wanted, to be called. This baby-“ her hand tightens around Mulder’s a little bit. “-won’t replace him, and he’s still my son. Our son.” And now she really is crying, because why is the world so goddamn unfair, and she had just found her son only for him to be ripped away.

 

“I know.” Mulder says softly, but Scully doesn’t hear him and keeps talking, repeating that she didn’t mean it and she was in shock. “Scully, I know.” He says louder, and she stops. She turns to face him, and buries her face in his chest. They hold each other tightly, as if they might be ripped apart at any moment, and fall into the abyss of sleep.

 

——

 

They fix things slowly.

 

Scully gets rid of her apartment. She sells most of her furniture, and moves her things back home. She helps Mulder clean the house, getting rid of most of the traces of Mulder’s paranoid depression years earlier.

 

In a corner of their living room, they have a collection of pictures. Scully’s father, Melissa, Mulder’s father (William, not the smoking man), Teena Mulder, Emily, Samantha, Maggie Scully, the lone gunmen, and the one picture they have of their son. It is one Mulder took, of Jackson helping Sully make pancakes during one of the moments that they felt something like a really family. These are the people they have lost over the years, the ones who are lost but not forgotten. Mulder props up a small picture of Queequeg, as a joke.

 

They go back to work, and it is awkward when Scully informs Skinner she is pregnant, because they both remember the circumstances of the last time that had happened. Scully doesn’t mention that Mulder is the father because she doesn’t want to get fired, even though Skinner definitely knows. She’s pretty sure Skinner is ignoring every rule about inter-department fraternization, but it’s only a couple rules compared to everything they’ve done over the years.

 

 

Scully’s stomach gets progressively rounder and she ignores the stares she gets at work and whenever she goes out in public. She does the things she did during her first pregnancy, although this time she had Mulder by her side, and he promises he will never leave.

 

They get a dog, a fox terrier (“Really?” Said Mulder when they saw the dog at the shelter and Scully dragged him over to it) and named him Pip, a sailor from Moby Dick. Pip runs endless laps around the house and barks continuously at Mulder to feed him.

 

——

 

Seven and a half months later, they are awoken at three thirty in the morning by the doorbell, which Mulder has programmed to be the Twilight Zone theme song (Scully finds this extraordinarily annoying), followed by Pip’s high pitched barks. Mulder groans, and drags himself out of bed. Scully follows, albeit slower, and pretends not to notice Mulder pulling his gun out from his nightstand. She doesn’t remember pregnancy being this hard last time.

 

Mulder waits for her at the bottom of the stairs. She can see the smirk on his face as she takes forever to get down.

 

“Shut up, Mulder.” She says, and he laughs.

 

“Who’s here at three in the morning?” She asks, and he shrugs.

 

“Maybe it’s Skinner, come to finally profess his love for you.” Mulder answers, and Scully glances down at her stomach and raises her eyebrows.

 

“Little late for that, don’t you think?” She asks, and he grins. Then he walks over to the front door and peers through the window next to the door. She sees his body go tense, and hears him faintly whisper “Holy shit” before pulling open the door.

 

Scully almost faints. She grasps the stairway railing for support, and stares at her son.

 

Jackson is standing on their porch, thinner than the last time she had seen him — dead, floating in the water — but very much there and alive.

 

“Jackson.” Scully breathes, and Jackson smiles, a sheepish look that is so completely Mulder that she almost cries.

 

“Hi Dana, hi Mulder.” He says, and Mulder beckons Jackson to come inside. As soon as he steps inside the house, Scully hugs him tightly.

 

“I thought you were dead.” She whispers when she releases him, and he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Um...yeah. I was, for a little bit. I got shot, but I healed.” He says, and then catches sight of her stomach. “Woah.” Scully follows his gaze, and laughs.

 

“Yeah, we weren’t really expecting this either. But, what...where have you been for seven months? I’m not saying...you don’t need to check in with us or anything, but we would have liked to know that you- that you’re alive.” She feels a tear slide down her cheek and wipes it away quickly. Jackson steps backwards, and shoves his hands into his pockets.

 

“There were some people following me after I healed, so I was trying to get rid of them. I didn’t want to put you guys in danger, after you helped me.” He looks more comfortable after telling them. “But now, they’re gone, and I don’t really have anywhere else to go.” He looks up hopefully, and Scully smiles.

 

“There’s two empty bedrooms upstairs. One of them will be the baby’s room, but you can have the other.” Mulder says, gesturing to the stairs. “It was-“ he stops. When they bought the house originally, they wanted one with at least three bedrooms. One for them, one for guests, and one for William, if they ever found him. And now they had. “Do you have any stuff?” He asks instead of finishing his sentence. Jackson shakes his head.

 

“We can go shopping tomorrow. Well, technically today.” Scully says.

 

“Okay. And...thank you.” Jackson says, and bends down to pet Pip, who had been pawing at his legs for a few minutes.

 

Then, the three of them went back upstairs, followed by Pip.

 

——

 

Every day, Scully wakes up and expects Jackson’s bed to be empty. She expects him to run off again, and she cherishes every day he stays. Eventually, she stops fearing something will happen to one of them. She goes on maternity leave when the baby’s due date gets closer. Mulder keeps working, but says he will take time off when the baby is born. Scully knows he will not quit entirely, because that would drive him insane.

 

Jackson takes online classes on their computer, because he cannot attend normal school. Scully wonders if he will be able to go to college, at some small school most people haven’t heard of.

 

For the time being, they are as close to a normal family as possible.

 

——

 

She was making a salad for herself when she felt the warm wetness sliding down her leg. The baby wasn’t actually due for a couple weeks, so Mulder was at work. Only Jackson was at home. Mulder had his car, and her car was at a mechanic shop to get the transmission fixed. Jackson didn’t have a car. And they had no way of getting to the hospital.

 

“Jackson!” She called, dropping the knife she was holding. There was no answer. “Jackson!” She called again, louder. 

 

“Yeah?” He called from somewhere else in the house. Scully didn’t answer, she was too busy doubling over from contractions. She vaguely registered footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

“Yeah, Dana?” He walked into the kitchen and froze. “Is- is the baby coming?” Scully nodded.

 

“We...we don’t have a car. Call an...ambulance.” She gasped out, and Jackson nodded, fumbling for his phone.

 

“My...my mom is having a baby and we don’t have a car and we need to get to a hospital!” Jackson shouted very quickly. He listened for a moment, then rattled off their address.

 

“Okay...okay.” He turned the phone on speaker and Scully heard the operator give instructions but couldn’t make out what she was saying.

 

She heard Jackson’s voice and the operators voice and she was panicking and where was Mulder Mulder said he’d be here he had to be here she couldn’t do this without him again.

 

Scully doubles over as another contraction rips through her abdomen and all she can register is pain and fear.

 

——

 

Mulder is at work, throwing pencils at the ceiling and wishing Scully was there to debate something strange with him when Jackson calls him, sounding panicked and explaining that they have just arrived at the hospital in an ambulance and Scully has been wheeled off by some nurses.

 

Mulder gets all the way to his car before he remembers he cannot just leave his job without telling anyone. He considers going back to find Skinner but he doesn’t have time. He gets in his car and drives out of the parking, deciding to call Skinner when he gets to the hospital.

 

He is definitely breaking laws as he drives way over the speed limit to get to the hospital. He promised Scully he would be there and he will be.

 

When he gets to the hospital he finds Jackson in the L & D waiting room. Jackson jumps up when he sees Mulder.

 

“She’s okay, they just wouldn’t let me in because they have to do a C-section.” Jackson sits back in his chair and taps his fingers nervously on his knee.

 

Mulder rushes off to find a nurse.

 

——

 

Mulder paces back and forth in the waiting room, crushing a styrofoam cup of awful coffee in his hand. They wouldn’t let him into the delivery room because he was too anxious and they were in the middle of the procedure.

 

After what feels like forever, a nurse comes out of a room. “Fox Mulder?” She calls, and Mulder all but sprints over to her, followed by Jackson. “Ms. Scully is asking for you.” She says, and leads them inside.

 

Mulder walks in slowly, now terrified and nervous. Scully is sitting on a bed, looking exhausted but happy. She grins up at him. “Mulder, come meet our daughter.” She says, and shifts the bundle in her arms. Mulder walks to the side of the bed, and peeks at the tiny face staring up at him. His daughter blinks her big blue eyes at him. Scully’s eyes. “Hey, baby.” He says.

 

“Katharine. Katharine Melissa Mulder.” Scully says, and Mulder looks up at her.

 

“Mulder?” He asks, grinning. Scully nods, and shrugs.

 

“Sounds better.” She says with a grin, and sits up and kisses him. It lasts for about ten seconds, until Jackson clears his throat and Scully breaks it off.

 

Jackson slowly walks to the other side of the bed. “Hey, Katharine. I’m your big brother Jackson.”

 

——

 

The hospital let them leave the next day, after monitoring both Katharine and Scully to make sure they were both fine.

 

Scully pushes Katharine in a stroller that Mulder brought from their house, and Mulder walks to the right of her, his hand hovering over the small of her back, an unspoken promise to support her if she needs it. Jackson is to her right, still looking slightly panicked at the prospect of having a younger sister. None of them noticed the man in a black suit following them out of the hospital, who got into a black limousine and sped away as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> The baby is Katharine because William is Mulder’s middle name and Katharine is Scully’s.
> 
> I might do more short stories based on this one, about their family and Katharine growing up.


End file.
